


Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Parental Affection, Podium Family, Post-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Touch-Starved, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, family au, mama yuuri, pup yuri plisetski, set post slightly during/after episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Set after Yuri's free skate at the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri sees him collapse in tears on the ice after his performance and can't help but comfort him. Yuri can't remember the last time somebody held him like that.Title is from Stammi Vicino (Viktor's free skate program).Stammi vicino, non te ne andareHo paura di perdertiStay close to me, do not leaveI am afraid to lose you
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1413





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will be, I just love the found family trope and Yuuri being protective of Yuri gives me the warm and fuzzies. Will eventually contain lots of domestic fluff once Yuri accepts that he just wants to be loved/accepted.

Yuri collapsed on his knees on the ice, his free skate was finally over. Hot tears poured from his green eyes as his body shook. He covered his flushed face with his hands as the arena roared around him. His chest tightened with regret at the memory of what he said to Yuuri upon their first meeting at last year’s Grand Prix Final. He had told the Japanese skater to retire. That statement had become the very fear that had driven his incredible performance that ended only moments ago. A threat uttered from his own lips. He felt so guilty. 

When Yuuri saw the blonde fall after finishing his free skate, he was on the ice before he even realized that his feet were moving. He had thrown off his skate guards and crossed the ice to Yuri. He ushered the crying Russian under his arm and helped him up, steadying him as they skated towards the barrier together. Once off the ice Yuuri blinked rapidly, realizing what he had done. He had been so overcome with the need to protect the younger omega once he had seen the tears begin to spill. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked calmly as he leaned down to put his guards back on. 

“No, you can’t retire! You can’t leave me! Not like my mom!” Yuri choked between sobs. 

Salty tears spilled from his eyes and his face grew pinker and splotchy. Yuuri gently reached out to the smaller boy, placing steadying hands on each of the Russian’s shaking shoulders before pulling him against his chest in a hug. Instinctively Yuri nuzzled his damp face into Yuuri’s chest and his fingers twisted into the fabric of his team Japan jacket. Without thinking about it or even realizing to an extent, Yuuri began to release a small amount of pheromones in order to comfort the crying child in his arms like a dam would to soothe their pup. A wave of protectiveness surged through the older omega’s body and he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde. Yuri hiccuped against his chest as he breathed in Yuuri’s scent. He had never been this close to the Japanese skater before. He smelled like green tea and freshly cut flowers, his scent was soft and comforting. Yuri pushed his cheek against the dark haired man’s chest and tried to take a deep breath, taking in as much of Yuuri’s comforting scent as he could. He hated when people saw him cry, and now he was in front of thousands of people. 

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere,” Yuuri assured as he rocked the blonde gently back and forth. 

Only a few steps away Viktor watched with curious eyes as he nervously rung his hands together, he never knew what to do when someone cried in front of him. How was Yuuri so good at this? It must have been his omega nature, Viktor concluded. Young children always seemed to gravitate towards omegas because of their ability to comfort and soothe. Omega’s were natural born caretakers. 

When he thought about it, Viktor realized that he had never seen Yuri actually cry. He had seen the young Russian come close to tears on a few occasions but never something like this. Viktor felt his chest tighten as he watched his fiancé, and soon to be mate, comfort their protege. Suddenly he felt the urge to protect the pair and to growl at the onlookers encroaching on the small group. While he had known himself to get a little jealous when Yuuri received unwanted attention, he had never felt as protective as he did in this moment as he watched Yuri sob into his fiancés chest. All it took was a few short strides before Viktor found himself behind Yuri, gently running a soothing hand across his upper back. Yuri vaguely registered the new scent behind him, pine trees and raspberry jam, Viktor. Yuuri glanced up at Viktor and the grey-haired Russian saw something entirely new burning fiercely behind the omega’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place. 

“The score for Yuri Plisetsky will be announced shortly.” A voice from the overhead speaker called. 

The arena buzzed in anticipation. Even without the official score it was clear that the blonde would be taking home the gold at his very first Grand Prix Final. Viktor pulled his hand away and searched for Yakov, who was already waiting with Lilia at the kiss and cry. Yuuri noticed and gently pulled away from Yuri’s tear stained face, at least the teen had stopped crying. 

“You’ve got to go get your medal, Yurio,” Yuuri said with a softly smile. 

Yuri nodded furiously in response, followed by a few sniffles. He hadn’t even quipped at the nickname he typically expressed such distaste for. He had even almost forgotten that they were at a competition. All he could think about was Viktor’s suggestion that Yuuri would be retiring after the final, that Yuuri may leave the skating world forever, that he may leave Yuri. He hadn’t expected the possibility to shake him to his very core. He felt a little bit better now, the tears had stopped. All he could smell was Yuuri, not even the distinct scent of the ice or Viktor could reach his nose now. 

His body felt warm, like he had been draped in a quilt. He felt safe. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he had been held like that. The memories he had of his mother were few and far between but he would always remember what it felt like to he cradled in her arms as he sang lullabies to her in Russian. He could barely remember what she smelled like anymore. Rain, maybe? 

For a moment he wanted to pull Yuuri back but he knew he had to get to the kiss and cry. He deserved that medal, and damn it if he wasn’t about to stand on that podium with a wicked wide grin. He was Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia, and he had just made his senior debut. That was what the blonde told himself internally, but in reality he had never felt so small. He just wanted to curl himself into Yuuri, make sure he would never leave him. 

“Here,” Viktor held out the Makkachin tissue box to Yuri who took a Kleenex wordlessly. Yuuri wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders as he lead the smaller boy over to his coaches. 

“Yurochka!” Yakov boomed excitedly. 

Lilia who stood behind him had a slight smile on her face, which was the equivalent of beaming for the usually serious looking ballet instructor. Yuri turned, suddenly feeling as if he may lose his nerve, but when he did he was greeted with Yuuri’s gentle smile and the Japanese skater carefully nudged him forward with a reassuring nod.  
“Go on,” Viktor encouraged from Yuri’s other side. With that he made his way to the kiss and cry. 

He had done it, Yuri had won gold at his first Grand Prix Final with his senior debut, he had kept Yuuri from retiring, and Viktor had announced his return to the ice. Everything was as it should be and yet Yuri felt an ache in his chest when Yakov and Lilia dropped him off at his hotel room to get ready for the banquet. What was missing? Why did he feel so unsatisfied when he had gotten everything he wanted? 

In their own room a floor above Yuri’s, Viktor and Yuuri we’re getting ready for the banquet as well. The pair had kissed frenziedly as soon as they had gotten back to their room. Yuuri hadn’t won gold but he had redeemed himself after the disaster of last year’s Grand Prix Final, Viktor was coming back to the ice, and they were engaged. The pair kissed until their lips were red and nearly raw before collapsing onto one of the two beds in the room. They lay spooning for a few minutes, both panting before Yuuri finally broke the silence. 

“Viktor?” 

“Mhmm?” Viktor hummed. Yuuri could feel the rumble of his fiancé’s chest against his back. 

“Do you know what happened to Yuri’s parents? After the final today he said something about his dam leaving him,” Yuuri questioned gently. 

He couldn’t help but worry about the little Russian boy. Yuuri had felt the two of them becoming closer, Viktor included. But he had never felt as protective as he did when Yuri collapsed into a pile of tears that afternoon. Viktor took a deep breath, unsure of how to approach the unexpected question. 

“I don’t know all that much,” he began. “Yakov told me a little after I had first promised to choreograph Yuri’s senior debut. He lost his mother when he was very young, but from what I don’t know. His father abandoned his mother shortly after he was born. That’s why he was raised by his grandfather, but I don’t know much else,” Viktor explained, wrapping his arms securely around Yuuri’s waist. 

“That’s awful,” Yuuri sighed as he leaned back against Viktor. “I think,” Yuuri paused. He knew how he felt, how his instincts were driving him, but he still struggled to push the words out. He didn’t want to ruin the slightly rocky yet strong relationship he and Viktor has formed with Yuri. “I think he needs parents.” 

Viktor nodded, “well, he’s been staying with Yakov and Lilia. Yakov basically raised me.”  
Yuuri thought carefully about what to say next. “Yes, but they’re only his coaches, they don’t have a familiar bond. And no offense, but neither Yakov or Lilia seem very affectionate.” 

Viktor let out a soft chuckle. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Yuuri hummed gently as he breathed in Viktor’s comforting scent, allowing himself to bask in the warmth of his fiancé’s strong arms. 

“You almost looked like a dam today,” Viktor chuckled against the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

“What?” The Japanese man asked, perplexed. 

“Today, with Yuri, comforting him, scenting him,” Viktor explained.

“Oh,” Yuuri replied meekly, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed and very glad that Viktor couldn’t see his reddening face. “I guess I didn’t realize, it was all just sort of instinct.” 

“You looked so soft and so strong at the same time, and you smelled so good. Warmer, it was nice,” Viktor breathed. “You look so good with a pup in your arms.” The words escaped Viktor’s lips before he realized what he was saying. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri stammered as he shifted in his fiancé’s arms to look at him. Viktor’s cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes darted away for a moment out of embarrassment for what he just implied; Yuuri would make a good dam to their pups. 

“We um, we should start getting ready for the banquet,” Yuuri suggested. Viktor nodded and pressed a tender kiss to his omega’s forehead. “We can check on Yuri before he go.” Viktor smiled his signature heart-shaped smile at his fiancé’s words, Yuuri’s maternal instincts made the alpha in him beam with pride.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this has been getting so much positive attention, it makes me so happy! Thank you to everyone who has left comments, they're what inspire me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yuri was startled by a knock at his door. Before he could get up to answer it, Viktor was waltzing his way into the hotel room.

“Viktor! You can’t just barge in,” Yuuri chastised. 

“What do you want, old man?” Yuri grumbled, turning away slightly from the pair who were already dressed for the banquet. 

Viktor’s was dressed in a grey suit and a lavender dress shirt, he left the top few buttons undone and had chosen to forgo a tie. Yuuri on the other hand looked more formal in a black suit, white dress shirt, and light blue bowtie. His hair was slicked back too. 

The Japanese skater spoke up, “We thought we could head down to the banquet together.” 

Outwardly Yuri rolled his eyes but secretly was glad that Katsudon and the Old Man had come to check on him. 

“You’re not even ready yet,” Viktor pointed out. Yuri was dressed in sweatpants and a loose tank top, but oddly his free skate costume was laid out on the bed. 

“Come on, wash up and then we’ll go to the banquet together,” Yuuri urged. 

The young omega scoffed slightly but yielded to the older’s suggestion and stalked off to the washroom. He would never, never in a million years admit it, but he hadn’t showered yet because he could still smell the couple’s scents on his skin, especially Yuuri’s. It was all over his free skate costume too. 

When Yuri emerged from his quick shower he found his room still occupied by the engaged couple, who had apparently been going through his bags because there were a number of clothing items laid across the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked with his signature scowl. 

Even with the feistiness in his voice, inwardly Yuri felt a little sad upon exiting his shower. He could no longer smell Yuuri on him, let alone Viktor. Why did he want to smell like them? He shouldn’t want to smell like the stupid pig or the geezer. It was so frustrating. 

“We’re picking out an outfit for you!” Viktor explained excitedly, his mouth taking on a familiar heart shape. 

“Apparently Viktor doesn’t trust my taste in fashion,” Yuuri laughed awkwardly. 

“That’s because all your ties are ugly,” the blonde snapped. Viktor gave Yuuri an ‘I told you so look’ to which the dark haired man rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not wearing whatever dumb outfit you put together for me, geezer,” Yuri protested. 

“But I think it would look so nice on you!” Viktor almost whined, gesturing to a full outfit laid together across the foot of the bed. 

Yuri’s eyes went wide, that was exactly the outfit he had planned to wear to the banquet. A simple black suit with a red dress shirt and grey tie. Viktor had even set out a pair of leopard print socks. How had Viktor…? 

“Get dressed and I’ll do your hair,” the Japanese skater offered. 

Yuri had to stop himself from beaming at the offer. Lilia was usually the one who did his hair. It always felt so nice to have someone else do it for him, even if they were a little cold about it like Lilia, who sometimes brushed it a little too forcefully. With a nod Yuri grabbed the clothes and retreated into the washroom to get changed. Once dressed, Yuri reentered the room only to find Viktor and Yuuri being gross. Viktor was pressing light kissed across Yuuri’s soft jaw, the Japanese skater pulled into the Russian’s lap as they sat in an armchair in the corner of the room. Yuri feigned puking noises at the couple but secretly he thought it was a little sweet. Just a little bit, like, the smallest amount. 

Yuuri pulled himself off of Viktor's lap and grabbed a comb and a few hair ties before making his way over the bed, patting the mattress for Yuri to sit down. Yuri sat on the edge of the bed with his body turned towards the headboard as Yuuri gently dried his damp hair with a towel. 

“Any particular style you had in mind?” The Japanese skater asked over Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Do whatever you want, Katsudon, just don’t make me look stupid,” the blonde quipped. From across the room Viktor let out a low chuckle. It was like watching a kitten fight being groomed. “Where did you even learn to braid hair anyways?” Yuri asked, his voice sounding softer than he meant it to. 

“Yuuko has three little girls,” Yuuri replied in a matter-of-fact manner as he carefully ran a comb through the young omega’s hair. 

It was still slightly damp but mostly dry, they were running a little late as it is. Yuuri braided the blonde hair carefully and gently. Yuri felt like he was just about in heaven. The warm scent coming off of Yuuri’s wrists made him feel sleepy and he could feel his eyelids drooping by the time he was asked to pass back a hair tie. 

“All done,” Yuuri patted the tops of Yuri’s shoulders gently and the blonde scrambled off the bed to look at his hair in the mirror. It was been done in a half up-half down fashion with two waterfall braids on either side that met in the middle towards the back of his head. It was a simple yet pretty look, and would keep his hair out of his face. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, looking at Yuuri through the reflection in the mirror. 

“Anytime,” Yuuri remarked with a gentle smile.

When the trio arrived in the banquet hall Yuri made a beeline for his new friend, Otabek, while Yuuri and Viktor gravitated towards Phichit and Chris’s table. The engaged couple chatted happily with their friends while Yuri and Otabek were across the room preoccupied with talk of music and motorcycles. Yuuri made an effort to stay far, far away from the champagne table so as not to have a repeat of last year’s banquet. Plus, he wanted to remember this one. The music was relatively good, the food even better, and the group of friends mingled and danced the night away. 

After finally retreating back to their table from the dance floor, Yuuri and Viktor collapsed into their seats to find Yuri waiting for them. 

“Where’s Otabek?” Yuuri asked sincerely. He was so glad that Yuri had seemed to have made a friend even if he was a bit of a dark horse. 

“He has an early morning flight back to Almaty so he couldn’t stay too late,” Yuri replied with a shrug. It was late, just past midnight. JJ was off somewhere else in the banquet hall, no doubt with Isabella, Otabek had retired for the night, and Phichit was chatting with Celestino and some of the other coaches a few tables away, leaving just the trio and Chris. 

Viktor moved from his fiance’s side and circled around the table to take a spot next to Chris to laugh and catch up, the two of them had not abstained from the champagne. Yuri felt himself begin to tire, having skated both his emotional free program and his exhibition piece that day. Actually, tired was putting it lightly. Instinctively he scooted his chair closer to the Japanese skater’s and slumped over onto Yuuri’s shoulder, breathing in the older omega’s comforting scent. 

“Engaged and adopting a pup? How cute,” Chris teased from across the table, winking at Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s cheeks went pink at the insinuation but Viktor couldn’t help puffing out his chest in pride. Chris laughed at his friend’s very different reactions and moved to pinch Yuri’s cheek who pulled away with a groan of disgust. 

“I’m not their pup, and I’m almost an adult anyway!” Yuri protested crankily. 

He looked more like an overtired child than an adult trying to make a point. Chris could only laugh at the sight before him. Just moments ago Yuri had been slumped against the other Yuuri’s shoulder with droopy eyes as the Japanese man purred softly, nuzzling his nose into the boy’s blonde hair. Viktor had been watching the whole time with a warm protective gaze, comparable to that of a sire’s. 

“Are you tired?” Yuuri asked the teen, already knowing the answer. 

“No,” Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Mhmm,” Viktor hummed, not buying the blonde’s answer. “How about you eat a little bit more and then off to bed? It has been a very long day afterall.” 

“Piss off old man, I said I wasn’t tired,” Yuri bit back. 

Viktor moved back to the other side of the table, taking a seat in the chair next to Yuri, encasing the young boy between himself and the Japanese skater. Carefully Viktor ran his wrist across the top of Yuri’s head and down the back of his neck, scenting him. Viktor’s way of scenting him wasn’t as touchy-feely as Yuuri’s due to his alpha nature and his scent didn’t have as strong of an effect as Yuuri’s, but the young Russian soon felt his shoulders dropping and his jaw unlocking as his body relaxed.

“He’s totally your pup,” Chris laughed. 

Yuri glared at him but no foul words left his mouth, suddenly he was too tired to verbally protest. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“We should probably get him to bed,” the dark haired omega giggled, gently stroking the blonde’s cheek. Viktor hummed in agreement, gazing tenderly at the scene before him. 

“Who knew the two Yuris would be what made Viktor Nikiforov go soft,” Chris laughed as he took another sip of his champagne. 

Yuuri felt his face flush again at Chris’s teasing comment but Viktor didn’t seem phased by it, perhaps even encouraged by it. Carefully the older Russian slipped his arms around the sleeping boy and lifted him against his chest. Yuri shifted slightly and yawned but remained asleep. Yuuri eyed his fiance carefully, a slight look of concern on his face. Yuri was skinny but it wasn’t like he was really that small. He didn’t know why he was worried about Viktor dropping Yuri given that Viktor had lifted Yuuri himself just hours ago during their pair skate. 

“Don’t have too much fun without us, Chris!” Viktor winked at his Swiss friend who only replied with a sly grin. 

Yuuri waved shyly at Yakov and Lilia across the room, the divorced couple were talking quietly over glasses of wine. Yakov waved them off, seemingly relieved to not have to deal with an overly tired Yuri. With that, the trio, only two-thirds of which were conscious, made their way over to the elevators just outside the banquet hall and up to the young Russian’s room. 

“Grab his keycard?” Viktor motioned his head towards Yuri’s jacket pocket. 

His fiance rummaged through the right pocket of the teen’s suit jacket and pulled out his keycard and phone. Viktor followed Yuuri into the dark room and carefully placed the younger Russian on the bed while Yuuri plugged in the phone by the nightstand. 

“I’ll get his pajamas,” Yuuri announced without prompt. 

He couldn’t let Yuri sleep in his suit, and on top of the covers no less. That wouldn’t be very comfortable and then his nice clothes would be wrinkled. He fished through Yuri’s suitcase and quickly found a pair of leopard printed pajama pants and an oversized white t-shirt, they looked comfortable enough. As Yuuri carefully got the young omega ready for bed, Viktor took up post by the door as if keeping watch. When Yuuri noticed his fiance by the door with his arms folded over his chest he felt his heart race, something about Viktor’s protective side brought out the omega in Yuuri and he smiled contently. 

Once the Russian Ice Tiger was comfortably wrapped in pajamas, Yuuri pulled the thick duvet over the slight boy’s shoulders and tucked him in. A feeling of satisfaction washed over the Japanese skater as warmth pooled inside him. Viktor came up from behind and wrapped his strong arms around Yuuri’s waist, nuzzling against his soon-to-be mate’s neck. Yuuri smelt warm and sweet, like a satisfied omega and it made Viktor’s chest rumble in pride. The pair looked down at the slumbering boy in front of them and each sighed. 

Carefully Yuuri detangled himself from Viktor’s embrace and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead before gently rubbing his wrist behind the blonde’s ear, scenting him once again. Viktor followed suit and did the same. When the pair pulled away Yuri let out a little purr as he rolled over in his sleep, curling around one of the pillows as if it were a stuffed animal. He probably missed his cat, Potya. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face and neither could Viktor. A feeling arose in their chests that was hard to put into words, but the closest verbal definition would be pride. They felt pride looking down at the sleeping blonde, smelling themselves on him as he rested peacefully. They had done a good job taking care of him that night. 

“Oyasuminasai, Yura,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Spokoynoy nochi,” Viktor added quietly. 

The couple slipped out silently before retreating to their own room just on the floor above. For the first time in a long while, Yuri’s dreams weren’t wrought with the scent of rain.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a bit for me to get this chapter up, I've been trying to figure out the plot. Also I feel bad for making Yuri cry so much. At least we get some family cuddle time in this chapter though, enjoy! 
> 
> Trigger warning for minor implied/referenced character death (Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuri's grandfather).

Exhausted, Viktor and Yuuri collapsed on the couch, even Makkachin was tired as she curled up with them. After a train ride and two flights they were finally in St.Petersburg. Following the Grand Prix Final the couple had decided to spend a few weeks with Yuuri’s family in Hasetsu so they could visit as well as pack up Viktor’s things. The engaged pair had decided to move to Russia together. Viktor’s apartment was large enough, and as he was planning to return to the ice the following season, he would need to train under Yakov while Yuuri trained under him. A move to Russia wasn’t a hard decision, it made the most sense. 

Yuuri and Viktor has only been home for a few hours when Yuuri’s phone rang, he was surprised to see Yakov’s name flash across his screen. Why would the Russian coach be calling him? He wasn’t even one of his skaters, he barely knew the man. Plus, Viktor was right next to him. Shouldn’t Viktor’s phone be the one ringing? 

“Yakov?” Yuuri asked tentatively as he answered the phone. Viktor’s eyes went wide in confusion. 

“It’s about Yuri,” the Russian coach started in heavily accented English. 

The Japanese man felt the blood drain from his face. Was Yuri okay? Had he fallen? Was there an accident? Worst case scenarios swirled around in Yuuri’s head as he tried to pay attention to what Yakov was saying. 

“It’s his grandfather. He had a heart attack, the doctor’s couldn’t save him.” Yuuri felt his heart sink, Yuri’s grandfather was the only family the boy had left. 

“Oh my god” Yuuri stuttered, forcing the words out as his voice shook. All he could think about was Yuri. 

“Yura got the phone call while he was taking a break and he bolted out of the rink. I can’t find him. He wasn’t at Lilia’s or the dorms. I don’t know where else he’d be. I was hoping maybe he had turned up there,” Yakov explained. The Russian coach sounded exhausted and sad. 

“No, um, we just got home a couple of hours ago. I think Viktor texted him when we landed but we haven’t heard anything yet,” Yuuri replied, his voice shaking. Where was Yuri? Was he all alone? The thought made his chest ache. He had to find the teen and make sure he was alright. 

“Well, let me know if you hear anything,” Yakov huffed, exasperated. 

“We will,” the Japanese skater promised before he ended the call. 

“What did Yakov want?” The alpha asked, his brows furrowed in concern. 

“Yurio’s grandfather passed away,” Yuuri answered, his jaw went slack as he felt his phone fall out of his hand. 

“Is he okay?” Viktor implored anxiously. He could tell how upset Yuuri was by the sudden change in his scent, his fiance was worried about the young Russian. 

“Yakov… can’t find him,” the omega mumbled, feeling himself start to panic. He had to find Yuri, wrap him up in his arms and make sure he was okay, he had to protect him, keep him warm. He didn’t want Yuri to be alone, he wanted the boy there with him and Viktor. 

As if on cue, Yuuri’s phone rang again. Except this time instead of Yakov’s name flashing across the screen, his phone showed the name Yurio. Yuuri scrambled to answer the call and immediately put it on speaker. Viktor leaned in close to his fiance and wrapped a protective arm around the smaller man’s shoulders in an effort to comfort him. 

“Yurio?” Viktor spoke through the phone. Yuuri and Viktor waited with bated breaths until the other line finally crackled to life with soft choked sobs. 

“C-can you come pick me up?” Yuri sniffled, barely managing to get the words out. 

He called Yuuri because he hadn’t known what else to do. When he heard the unfamiliar voice after answering a call from his grandfather’s phone number, he already knew what was wrong before the doctor even told him. His dedushka’s health had been deteriorating, Yuri knew that the man was old and his heart was weak. He just wished that he had held out a little longer, he was supposed to see his grandfather before the Russian nationals next month. Yuri had felt his heart breaking as he ran from the rink in a direction he couldn’t even make out. He just wanted to get away from it all, he felt trapped and so alone at the same time. He had always been able to rely on his ded, always. Now he didn’t have any family left, he was truly an orphan. 

“Where are you? We’re on our way,” Viktor declared, already moving to pull on his coat and slip on his shoes. 

“I don’t know, I think I’m somewhere in the park by the rink,” the teen stumbled over his words. 

“Okay Yurio, do you recognize anything around you?” Viktor motioned for his fiance as he stood by the door, twirling his car keys in his hands. 

“Um, I’m on a bench, by some statue of a bunch of guys,” he sniffled through the phone. 

“We’re on our way, Yurio,” Yuuri finally spoke up. The couple could hear a soft, barely audible whine through the phone. Viktor placed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead as the hurried the shorter man out the front door after waving goodbye to Makkachin. 

“We’ll be right there,” Viktor assured. Then the line went dead. 

Viktor and Yuuri didn’t speak as they quickly made their way down to the parking garage of their apartment building, each anxious in their own way. They could smell it on one another. Viktor gripped the steering wheel of his pink convertible with white knuckles. Yuuri chewed the inside of his lip and traced patterns over the tops of his thighs with his thumbs. The five minute drive felt unbearably long. Yuuri could almost hear the blood rushing through his ears, with each passing second he felt his omegan instincts kicking in, making him all the more desperate to find Yuri, to make sure the boy was safe. 

The next ten minutes were a blur. Viktor parked the car and bolted, Yuuri in toe. They ran every which way, disregarding the odd looks from the other park-goers. They needed to find Yuri and they needed to find him now. Their eyes were wide in panic and their chests were heaving from running when finally, Viktor spotted a mop of blonde hair on a park bench by a statue. It had to be Yuri, their Yuri. 

“Yurio!” Viktor called out. 

The blonde spun around as the two older skaters barrelled towards him with their arms outstretched. His usually bright green eyes were dull and sullen, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years. Viktor and Yuuri scooped him up in their arms instantly, sandwiching the young teen between them. Yuri wiggled against them, desperate to get their warm touch off of him and then it hit him, the smell of pine trees and tea leaves, raspberry jam and jasmine flowers, and he felt himself melt into their shared embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Yurio,” Viktor consoled, gently running his wrist along the top of the blonde’s head. Yuri could only sniffle in response. 

“We were so worried,” Yuuri confessed. 

He could feel his anxiety ebbing away, he had Yuri in his arms and he was safe. He could feel his heart rate returning to normal as he held the boy, taking in both his scent and Viktor’s. While Yuri was still unpresented and his scent wasn’t very strong, the older omega could still make it out, especially when the young Russian was in distress. Viktor could probably pick up on it too, with how often the older Russian had scented the younger skater as of late as the dynamic between the three of them became closer. Yuri smelled like vanilla and ivory soap. 

Wordlessly the two older skaters guided Yuri towards Viktor’s car. The car ride home was silent as Yuri leaned against the window in the backseat, watching the city pass by. Occasionally both Viktor and Yuuri would steal glances at the teen in the backseat through the rearview mirror, but neither could muster up the right words worthy of speaking up. 

It was only when the three were safely back in Viktor’s, and now Yuuri’s apartment that Yuri felt himself finally crumble completely. Makkachin had bounded up to him, her usual happy self trying to lick at Yuri and play and that was when the tears started to fall. The poodle was so happy and full of life that it reminded Yuri of what he had lost and his emotions poured out of him. The blonde skater felt his knees buckle as loud sobs ripped through his chest. Everything was painful, everything hurt so badly and so deeply. Viktor and Yuuri dropped to the floor beside him, whispering comforting words in both Russian and Japanese that the teen couldn’t make out over his own cries. He missed his dedushka so much.

Yuri blinked his eyes open slowly, where was he? He felt incredibly warm and felt his body stiffen at the realization that he was huddled in by two bodies, specifically those of Viktor and Yuuri. Everything felt warm and soft. Yuri has awoken on his side in the fetal position oriented towards Yuuri with his back to Viktor, who had a protective arm thrown over the other two bodies that occupied the bed. Yuri shifted slightly and Viktor groaned before rolling over, taking his outstretched arm with him. Yuri breathed in deeply, it smelt like a mixture of both of the older men’s scents. Yuri felt blankets pulled over his body, and soft pillows beneath his head. Why was he in bed with the older skaters? Then a thought dawned on him, he was in Yuuri’s nest. 

Omega’s rarely nested outside of their heats, but it wasn’t uncommon for an omega to nest to preen their young if they were sick or injured. Had Yuuri built a nest to take care of him in? The thought made the blonde’s face flush. Yuuri and Viktor wanted him, they wanted to stay with him and take care of him. Everything around him felt soft and warm and safe. 

“Yura,” Yuuri cooed softly, finally stirring. He must have sensed that the younger omega had awoken and could smell the slight scent of distress radiating off of him. “Are you alright?” 

Yuri looked up at the Japanese man’s soft face and felt a lump form in his throat. Before Yuri could reply he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Instinctively Yuuri began to scent the blonde, fussing over him and cuddling into him. Yuuri pulled the younger boy close to his chest and shushed him softly, stroking his hair with one hand and holding him around the shoulders with the other. Yuri was pulled slightly over top of him as the older skater laid on his back. The two stayed like that until the short release of tears ceased. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri stammered, quiet enough that it was barely audible. 

“What’re you sorry for?” Yuuri asked, his head cocked to the side with one eyebrow raised. 

“For making you and Viktor come get me. I shouldn’t have run away from the rink. You don’t have to do this. I’m not a little kid, you don’t have to treat me like a pup,” Yuri huffed, suddenly sounding like his usual confrontational self as he pushed himself off of Yuuri’s chest and curled against his side. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile a little, he easily saw through the thick skin Yuri was trying to reapply. 

“But you are our pup,” Yuuri offered gently before gasping at his own words and hesitating. “O-only if you’re want to be. I’m so sorry about your grandfather, Yura. I know how much he meant to you. And it broke my heart when you told me that you didn’t want me to leave like your mom,” Yuuri explained as he moved to sit up against the headboard. 

“I can’t even remember her, really,” Yuri admitted quietly as he tucked his chin against his chest, further curling in on himself. He couldn’t bring himself to talk about his grandfather. “When you helped me off the ice, I felt protected and safe and warm and it made me feel all weird inside and I haven’t had people dote on me the way you and Viktor do. And, I’ve never been in a nest before, not that I can remember...” Yuri trailed off before looking up at Yuuri’s waiting warm brown eyes. 

He saw no judgement in Yuuri’s face, just patience and understanding. “I’ll probably always throw fits about you fussing over me, but I actually really like it. Please don’t tell Viktor I said any of that, it’s so embarrassing.” Yuuri had to suppress a little giggle, he didn’t think he had ever heard Yuri speak so honestly. 

“You know he cares about you so much,” Yuuri reminded gently as he reached out to push back a few stray bits of hair that had fallen into Yuri’s eyes. “I know that we can’t replace your grandfather, or your biological parents, but we love you so much,” Yuuri declared bravely. 

He felt confident and sure of his words. His love for Viktor as a mate, and his love for Yuri as a protege and maybe even a pup, were feelings that Yuuri was absolutely sure of. They were unwavering and true. Yuri nuzzled his head against the older man’s chest and dug his lithe fingers into the soft fabric of Yuuri’s t-shirt as he bit back tears. 

“How about I go make us some dinner?” Yuuri offered. 

The young Russian’s stomach growled at the suggestion. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry and the Japanese man’s cooking was always so good. 

“Can you make katsudon?” Yuuri asked meekly. He knew it was only supposed to be eaten on special occasions but it had quickly become one of his favourite comfort foods, only second to his grandfather’s piroshkis. 

A wide grin bloomed across Yuuri’s face, “of course.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy new year! Enjoy some nice domestic podium family moments. 
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor are thoughtful parents, Yuri is embarrassed but happy nonetheless.

Over the next few weeks, Yuri became a frequent visitor at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, often coming over for supper on Friday nights. So it didn’t really surprise the alpha-omega pair when there was pounding knock at their front door. The only thing odd about it was that it happened to be two in the afternoon on a Wednesday, so Yuri should still have been at practice. 

“Hey, Old Man, Katsudon, open up!” Well, it was definitely Yuri. 

The Japanese skater pulled himself up off the couch in a hurry, where the couple had been lazily cuddling and watching some Russian soap opera since coming back from the grocery store, it was their day off. Yuuri flung the door open to find an exasperated teen with a cat carrier tucked under one arm, a backpack on, and a duffle bag slung around his shoulder. 

“Does Makka like cats?” He grumbled as he barged in. 

“Shoes off!” Viktor called from the couch. Grouchily Yuri kicked his shoes off by the door and set the cat carrier down. 

“I said, does Makkachin like cats?” Yuri asked again, his tone demanding. 

“Yes,” Viktor replied coolly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at practice with Yakov?” 

“Ever since I got back from Moscow, Yakov has been getting on my last goddamn nerve, yelling at me over every little thing but also acting like I’m too fragile to take any real coaching and don’t even get me started on Lilia! She’s running me into the ground, as if I’ve never danced in my life!” Yuri complained as he set the rest of his things down. 

The young boy looked exhausted. His grandfather’s passing had taken a toll on him, both Viktor and Yuuri knew that. And Viktor knew that Yakov was as emotionally constipated as one could get and was most likely pushing Yuri as hard as he was to distract the teenager from his grief. 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Viktor asked, still seated in the corner of the couch. He was petting Makkachin’s curls gently. 

“No. I’ll be fine,” the young Russian grumbled. 

“Do you want to stay here for a little while?” Yuuri suggested, letting Potya out of her carrier. 

The cat slunk around the kitchen, taking in her new surroundings. Her presence didn’t seem to phase Makkachin much, who was still dozing in Viktor’s lap on the couch. Yuri nodded his head with his eyes cast aside, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“We have a guest room,” Yuuri continued, grabbing the duffle bag from off the floor. 

“Thanks,” Yuri mumbled, picking up his backpack as he followed the dark haired man towards the guest bedroom. 

The room was comfortable and bright, if not a little stark. There was a full sized bed with simple white and grey bedding, a dark stained wood night stand and matching dresser, closet, and an en-suite washroom. 

“I don’t think Viktor’s ever actually used this room,” Yuuri laughed. “We could go to the store and pick out some different bedding.” 

“Why?” Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow. 

His room at Lilia’s was just as plain, and quite a bit smaller. It wasn't like it was really his room anyways. This would be fine for the time being. 

“Well it can be your room, when you stay over,” Yuuri suggested sheepishly. 

“O-oh,” Yuri was surprised. 

He thought he’d barge into the apartment and get maybe a night or two of hospitality out of Yuuri and Viktor before being dragged back to Lilia’s by a raging Yakov. Secretly he had missed the comfort of being in Yuuri’s nest. Since his grandfather’s passing, more often than not Yuri found himself patting around mattress when he awoke in the mornings, frantically searching for the two bodies that had kept him warm and safe those weeks ago. 

“We’re closer to the rink anyways, plus it’ll give you a little break from Yakov and Lilia. I know they mean well, but they’re serious coaches. I can understand why being with them twenty four-seven would wear you out, especially with everything that’s happened.” 

“I’m not worn out, just annoyed. They’re so controlling, they never let me have any kind of say,” Yuri grumbled, staring down at his feet. That much was true, but in all honesty he had also missed the comfort and security he felt around his two older rinkmates. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Viktor to talk to Yakov?” The older omega suggested. 

“It’s fine, I just need some space.” Yuuri nodded in understanding, the teen probably felt suffocated. 

“Well how about we go to the store? Get some stuff for your room? We need to get Potya a litter box and all,” Yuuri suggested, leaning against the door frame awkwardly. 

Yuri laughed a little internally, Katsudon was trying so hard. He appreciated it, although he’d never admit it, and it was sort of nice to be let in with such ease. He took a look around the room one more time before nodding, it could definitely use a little sprucing up. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri called, “we’re going to the mall!” 

Three hours and several trips up the elevator later, there were about a dozen shopping bags by the door of the guest room. The grey and white bedding was swapped out for leopard print sheets and a new dark purple duvet cover with matching pillow cases. The once plain nightstand now boasted a green and blue lava lamp and a few succulents in terra-cotta pots. While Yuuri and Yuri made the bed, Viktor took out the latter and stuck glow and the dark stars all over the ceiling. The younger Russian hadn’t asked for them specifically, but when Viktor noticed the green eyes staring at them in the store he couldn’t help himself from chucking the pack into their cart. Secretly, he stuck a smattering of them up in the formation of Yuri’s star sign constellation, Pisces. They hung up posters of obscure punk bands and strung white fairy lights over the large window to the right of the bed. In the washroom they lined the counter with all of Yuri’s favourite soaps, set up Potya’s litter box, and swapped out the plain white towels for electric blue ones. When the room seemed to finally be done, Yuri flopped onto his bed, exhausted. 

“Why don’t you take a shower, Yurio?” Viktor chuckled. 

Yuri shot the older man a glare but honestly a hot shower sounded so good after the day he had had. As Yuri slunk off into the shower, Viktor and Yuuri stood in the centre of the newly decorated room, joined at the hip with their arms wrapped around one another’s waist. 

“I almost forgot-“ they suddenly both spoke up at the same time. 

Amusement crossed Viktor’s face while Yuuri’s was a little flushed with embarrassment. They couldn’t help but laugh at one another as they each retreated out of the room. When they came back they were both holding something in their hands. Yuuri held a picture frame. Inside was a photograph of himself and Viktor with the Katsuki family featuring Yuri front and centre. The Japanese man placed the picture on top of the dresser. He smiled to himself thinking about what new memories could find their way into frames to fill the rest of the space. In Viktor’s arms was a stuffed tiger. Yuuri beamed when he saw it, he knew the Russian teen would love it, even if he wouldn’t admit to it. He had seen the way Yuri wrapped himself around his pillow when they had tucked him in the night of the GPF banquet. 

Carefully Viktor ran his wrists along the stuffed animal, scenting it before handing it to his fiancé to scent as well. The gesture almost made Yuuri’s eyes water, he wanted to give Yuri a space he could be comfortable and safe in with him and Viktor. His heart felt full as he nuzzled his face into the soft toy, holding the little tiger close to his chest before gently propping it up on the newly made bed. 

“You’re so thoughtful, Vitya,” Yuuri hummed as he nuzzled into the alpha’s side. 

“I just want him to be comfortable here,” Viktor chimed contently as he placed a kiss against his fiancé’s temple. 

With the family photo and stuffed tiger in place, Yuri’s room was finally complete. 

Neither Viktor or Yuuri said it, but both silently wished that the younger skater would consider moving in with them for real. When they had brought him to their apartment all those weeks ago after Yuri was informed of his grandfather’s passing, it felt like bringing their pup home.   
Viktor had never seen Yuuri nest outside of his heat before, and never for the purpose of preening, but the sight made his chest swell with pride and his heart flutter. 

In the last few weeks Yuuri had felt himself becoming increasingly attached to the blonde, watching him more careful to make sure he was alright and didn’t get hurt, scenting him more often and being more physically affectionate with gentle nuzzles and the braiding of hair. When he saw Yuri curled up between himself and Viktor, the sight just looked right. His pup had been warm and safe between him and his alpha, Yuri’s sire, who would protect them both as Yuuri comforted the grieving teen. 

Their apartment felt fuller, warmer, and right when Yuri came around, like he was always meant to be there. 

“Ewwww, you guys are so gross!” Yuri whined upon seeing the pair nuzzled into one another’s sides. The couple couldn’t help but laugh at the hot headed teen. 

“Yura, why don’t you and Potya settle in while I make us some lunch?” Yuuri suggested, noting that the Siamese cat had curled up next to the stuffed tiger on Yuri’s bed. 

“I’ll call Yakov and let him know you’re alright,” Viktor added. Yuri rolled his eyes but nevertheless flopped onto the bed and pulled Potya onto his tummy. 

The pair stepped into the kitchen and Yuuri whipped up some Pad Thai while Viktor called the Russian coach. 

“Vitya?” Yakov answered gruffly. 

“Yes?” 

“Is this about Yuratchka?” Yakov usually knew why Viktor was calling before the phone even rang. 

“Da, he’s at home with Yuuri and I,” Viktor answered. 

“He stormed out of practice again today. I’m worried about him, he hasn’t been progressing,” Yakov explained. There was a pause and Viktor opened his mouth to say something in response, what though, he wasn’t quite sure of. Then Yakov began again. “I know he’s having a hard time right now, with Nikolai’s passing and all. I don’t know what to do, and Nationals are in just a few weeks.” 

Viktor nodded before realizing that Yakov couldn’t see him. “Ah,” the younger Russian replied solemnly. 

“Yuratchka can stay with you if you help me whip him into shape,” Yakov continued after a slight pause. Viktor hadn’t even known how to broach the question. “Yuuri is good for him, Yura always skates better when he is around. And I think, I think he needs some semblance of a family structure, more than Lilia and I can provide with doubling as his coaches.” 

Viktor practically beamed. “Yes! Yes, of course! Yuuri and I will take good care of him Yakov, I promise.” 

Yakov hummed a reply, he had said what he needed to say. The Russian coach was concise man. Satisfied, Viktor ended the call. 

“What’re you talking to Yakov about?” Yuri huffed, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh! Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed, his face boasting it’s signature heart-shaped grin. “I got the okay from Yakov to let you stay here with us for a while, as long as you’d like, actually.”   
Viktor had to stop his chest from rumbling with pride when he saw Yuri’s body visibly relax at the declaration. The blone’s shoulders dropped, he uncrossed his arms, and his face softened. His green eyes with wide and hopeful. 

“R-really?” Yuri mumbled, suddenly looking very small. 

“Mhmm,” Viktor assured, gently ruffling Yuri’s hair. 

“Dinner is almost ready!” Yuuri called from the kitchen as he sprinkled sesame seeds over their bowls of noodles. 

“Yurio, why don’t you go and help your dam set the table?” Viktor suggested with a sly smile. 

Yuri’s face went red hot. However to Viktor’s surprise the younger Russian didn’t yell or shout a denial, instead he turned towards the kitchen meekly and began grabbing utensils out of the drawer. The lack of protest made the older skater’s hearts fill. 

While the embarrassment was a little obvious, Viktor noticed that there was no scent of distress emanating from Yuri. Maybe one day Yuuri really would be the young Russian’s dam, and Viktor his sire. Viktor could feel his alpha being satisfied at the thought of his omega becoming a dam to their pup. But first, he knew he had to make Yuuri officially his.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long and that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I just got back to school and am starting my second semester. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week or so! 
> 
> Also honestly there's like no plot/conflict, this whole fic is just domestic fluff. PS there's like a referenced sex scene but no description of it. Please comment and let me know what you guys would like to see happen next! I'm a little stuck haha.

Yuuri’s heat hit after Nationals. 

It was always slow encroaching with around three days of preheat before it truly set in. Yuuri was on suppressants but upon the advice of his doctor, would go off them during the off season and once during the season, typically during the lull between Nationals and the Four Continents Championship to regulate his hormones. However, he was still on birth control; a five year implant in his upper arm. Yuuri and Viktor may have been in the process of making Yuri their pup, but a pregnancy would force the Japanese omega off the ice and he wasn’t ready to give that up yet. 

Viktor noticed the change in Yuuri’s scent almost immediately.. The omega smelled less like tea and flowers and more like cinnamon sugar, it was delicious. The engaged couple had yet to spend a heat or a rut together and Viktor was practically bouncing off the walls at the thought of officially becoming mates. He had found his love and life and he intended to make Yuuri see that with a prominent mating mark high on the Japanese man’s neck. 

Yuri on the other hand, was slower to notice. He had yet to experience a heat himself and had never spent a heat with another omega, at least not that he could remember, especially not one in the position of his dam. Genetic tests could be carried out at birth to determine a child’s secondary gender so Yuri had always known he was an omega, but his biological parents hadn’t taught him much of anything about dynamics. Sometimes Yuri wondered if part of why his father left was due to his son’s secondary status. 

As a result, Yuri didn’t realize that the Japanese skater was going into heat, all he noticed was that Yuuri smelled amazing. The warm sugary scent reminded the teen of how he felt inside Yuuri’s impromptu nest. The blonde found himself lingering around Yuuri while he cooked, sitting closer to Yuuri and Viktor when they watched movies on the couch, and asking Yuuri to do his hair before practice, all in an effort to surround himself with the older omega’s comforting scent. 

Once the three of them had spent Yuuri’s heat together, they would really be a family. 

On the third day of Yuuri’s preheat, the skater didn't come to practice, sending Viktor and Yuri off with boxed lunches and forehead kisses. He knew his heat would hit full force by that night, he could feel it crawling underneath his skin. 

Plus, having the two other skaters out of the apartment would give him adequate time and space to properly build a nest, better than the makeshift nest he built to preen Yuri in when his grandfather had passed away. 

Once the two Russians left for practice, albeit rather unwillingly, Yuuri crawled back into bed to rest up as best he could before his heat fully took hold. 

Yuuri awoke to the familiar feeling of warmth radiating through his limbs all the way down to his fingertips. Sweat pooled along his forehead and he stretched his body out, resulting in a series of satisfying cracks. He patted the mattress around him, instinctively searching for Viktor, his alpha, before glancing at the bedside clock and realizing that practice wouldn’t be over for another two hours. The apartment settled quietly around him. Makkachin and Potya were being looked after by Georgi and Mila respectively so Yuuri was all alone. He felt his heart pine for his family before instinct rolled through him, he had to start building his nest. 

The omega pulled himself out of bed and ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. He could still smell his fiancé on him. Viktor had heavily scented Yuuri before heading to practice that morning. The earthy smell of pine lingered across his skin and made his head swim. Hastily Yuuri pulled back the comforter and stripped the bed of its Egyptian cotton sheets. He sighed at the loss of his and Viktor’s mixed scents but he was still in a rational enough frame of mind to know that their mating would most likely completely ruin their expensive linens. He would remake the nest when he was ready to bring their pup in, once Viktor had mated him. That way he could wrap Yuri in his and Viktor’s shared scent and preen. The thought made warmth radiate through Yuuri’s chest as he began building his nest. He added thick blankets along with along with articles of Viktor’s clothing and a few soft cashmere scarves. Yuuri would add the plush tiger Viktor picked out for Yuri once they brought their pup into the nest. The plan made him smile to himself. 

The Japanese skater wandered down the hall into Yuri’s room. It was a little messy, bed unmade and a few articles of clothing were strewn about the floor. Half tucked under a pillow was the plush tiger. Yuuri picked up the stuffed toy and cradled it to his chest, breathing in the scent of his pup. Endorphins rushed through his body and he couldn’t describe the feeling that was washing over him, but he was happy, so happy. Soon they would all be a family, a real, proper family.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called into the apartment a few hours later. He was unaccompanied. Yuri would spend the first day of his dam’s heat at Yakov’s so that Viktor could mate his fiance properly and so that Yuri didn’t have to well, hear or smell anything of the sorts. 

Viktor kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up by the door. The whole apartment smelled of warm sugar, of his omega in heat and he breathed the enticing scent in deeply, trying to fill himself up with it. 

“Alpha,” Yuuri slurred, suddenly appearing in the doorway of their bedroom. The dark haired omega was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest and his pupils were blown wide behind his blue-rimmed glasses. Viktor felt his mouth fall open at the sight and a possessive growl ripped itself from his throat as he crossed the apartment. Viktor wrapped a protective arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled the younger skater flush against his chest, their lips just centimeters apart. 

“You’re wearing my jacket,” Viktor mumbled, noting the white and white jacket Yuuri had wrapped himself in as he moved to mouth sloppily at the sensitive spot behind the omega’s ear. “You smell like me.” 

Yuuri keened at the comment like it was praise. “Mate me so I’ll always smell like you, Vitya,” he pleaded. With that Viktor scooped his fiancé up into his arms and hurried towards the nest. 

It was late morning when Yuri finally got a call from Viktor. As soon as he saw the older skaters name flash across his phone screen he answered. 

“Is Katsudon okay??” He blurted, unable to stop himself. 

“Ah! Good morning to you too, Yurio,” Viktor replied in a sing-song tone. “Yes, Yuuri is fine, wonderful actually.” The blonde groaned, he could just feel the gross lovesickness seeping through the phone’s speaker. At least Yuuri was okay. He hadn’t slept much the night before, having stayed over at Yakov’s for the night. He missed his bed, he missed Yuuri, he even missed Viktor. He missed waking up surrounded by their familiar scents. 

“Can I come ho- uh, can I come back now?” Yuri caught himself. He had begun to refer to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment as home, but only in his head and never aloud. 

“Is that Yura?” Yuri’s ears perked up at the sound of Yuuri’s calming voice, he sounded sleepy. Yuri felt both drawn to it and reassured, a pup hearing their dam’s voice. 

“Da,” Viktor replied. Yuri could hear a rustling noise and knew that the phone was being passed between them. 

“Katsudon?” Yuri squeaked. 

“Hi, Yura,” Yuri felt his shoulders drop and tension flow out of his body as the older omega addressed him. 

“Can I come home yet?” The blonde asked, suddenly feeling very small. In all honesty, he felt homesick. It was an unrecognizable feeling for the teen, one he had never truly experienced before. 

“Mhmm, have Yakov bring you over as soon as you’re ready. I’m just finishing rearranging the nest. We miss you,” Yuuri’s endearing voice almost made Yuri fumble to find his words. Yuuri and Viktor wanted him, they really wanted him. He was going home. His chest ached when he thought about the warmth of being sandwiched between the two older skaters. 

“Yakov! Let’s go!” Yuri yelled. 

On the other end of the line, Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle in their heat-induced haze. Viktor was sat behind Yuuri and was gently nuzzling into the man’s newly marked neck. The bite was dark purple and sensitive to the touch, but when Viktor ran his mouth over it, Yuuri felt better than he ever had before. 

Content omega pheromones filled the apartment and it made Viktor feel a little dizzy. He was so lucky. He had the perfect mate and soon they’d have their pup home as well, the Russian thought as he absentmindedly rubbed a hand along his mate’s stomach. And maybe another pup in the future too. 

Viktor hummed contentedly against his mate’s skin, steadily breathing in Yuuri’s satisfied scent. Yuuri smelled slightly spicier now, something akin to mulled wine or snickerdoodle cookies, Viktor thought. It made the alpha in him beam with pride as he scented his beautiful mate. He could smell himself on Yuuri as well, and that made it all the better.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I know I said I'd update in the new week and well, it ended up being the next day haha. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, please let me know if you do! 
> 
> Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri finally become a family. Cue familial nesting and co-sleeping cause I live for that stuff.

Less than an hour after the call, Yuuri had reconstructed his nest with his and Viktor’s old sheets, and had added a few more plush pillows around the large king size mattress as well as adding Yuri’s stuffed tiger to one corner of the nest. 

Viktor watched protectively from the door as Yuuri worked, keeping a watchful eye on his new mate. The alpha’s blue eyes flicked over the deep purple mating mark on Yuuri’s neck as the omega fluffed the pillows of the nest and arranged blankets carefully. His chest swelled with pride as he watched his mate construct the nest they would preen their pup in, where they would bring Yuri into their newly formed bond. 

The alpha inside of Viktor was showing itself in full force and it made him proud. He had succeeded in claiming his beautiful mate, he was keeping Yuuri safe while he rearranged their nest, and soon he’d have a pup to guide and teach. Yuri could be a pain in the ass, of that Viktor was well aware, but he and Yuuri were the best equipped to guide the teen through the world and they both already loved him like he was their own pup. 

Yuuri stuck himself to Viktor’s side and purred loudly, rubbing his cheek against Viktor’s shoulder, their nest was complete. And just in time too, as a loud knock jostled the pair out of their happy thoughts. Rationally they knew it must be Yuri, but the alpha in Viktor couldn’t help but snarl a little at the sound as he stalked over to the front door, keeping Yuuri behind him with a protective arm outstretched. As soon as Viktor opened the door Yuri pushed past the older Russian and launched himself into the Japanese skater’s arms, dropping his backpack and burying his face into Yuuri’s chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in the spicy warm scent. 

The teen wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s soft waist and clung tightly, “Mama,” Yuri breathed softly, barely audible. 

He hadn’t even realized the affectionate title had left his mouth until a few moments later. He had only spent a day apart from Yuuri and Viktor and he had felt such intense relief upon entering the apartment that he couldn’t contain it. He face flushed as red as a tomato and he breathed out shakily, thankful that his face was hidden against the soft fabric of Yuuri’s t-shirt.   
Yuuri hesitated for only a microsecond before he instinctively nuzzled his nose against the top of the blonde’s head and scented him. Yuri leaned into the older man’s touch and hummed contently as Yuuri’s comforting scent surrounded him. Carefully, Viktor approached from behind and pressed his chest against Yuri’s back, effectively sandwiching the teen between his prospective parents. 

Yuri fidgeted between the two as he huffed, “it’s not like I missed you or anything!” Viktor and Yuuri shared knowing smiles over the top of the teen’s blonde head, their arms still wrapped around him tightly. 

“We missed you too, Yuratchka,” Viktor chuckled, as he pulled away and rubbed soft circles along the top of Yuri’s back. The teen grumbled but didn’t flinch away from the gentle touch and had remained stuck to Yuuri’s front. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Yuuri asked gently as he smoothed Yuri’s hair. The young omega nodded against Yuuri’s chest and the older hummed contently. 

“Can we go um,” Yuri began, pulling away from the Japanese skater and looking down at his feet. He had forgotten to take off his boots. 

“Take off your shoes and we can go lay in the nest,” Yuuri replied, bringing a hand to the boy’s cheek. Yuri feigned a scowl as he kicked his shoes off but internally he was elated. 

Yuuri led the younger skater towards the master bedroom as Viktor kicked the door closed and scanned the apartment again, giving it a once over to ensure it would be safe for his mate and their pup. Yuuri carefully guided the teen towards the nest, crawling into the safe space first and then ushering Yuri in. The blonde’s eyes lit up when he saw his stuffed tiger in one of the corners of the nest. He grabbed the toy and held it to his chest, happy to have the comfort object once again. He hadn't dared bring it to Yakov’s for fear of being teased for having something so childish. 

The nest smelt amazing, like Yuuri’s heat scent as well as a subtle undertone of Viktor. The smell of cinnamon sugar mixed with earthy pine made Yuri’s eyes droop and suddenly he felt very sleepy. The nest was soft, having been built on top of Viktor and Yuuri’s large mattress. There were a few comforters under them and fluffy pillows lined the edges of the nest acting as a little wall between them and the rest of the world. Yuri felt himself sink into the comfort of the nest as the scents of the two older skaters swirled around him and stuck to his skin. 

Yuuri situated himself behind his pup and pulled Yuri between his legs and he gently ran his fingers through blonde shoulder-length locks. Yuri smiled softly to himself, his face hidden from the Japanese man sat behind him. Lilia has done his hair before but it had never been this comforting, this was true preening. Warmth spread across his chest, he felt cared for. Yuuri’s attention and affection felt unconditional, the thought only made the teen’s face flush hotter. 

As the heat-stricken omega played with Yuri’s hair, Viktor took up post by the bedroom door, his back against it as he slid to the ground once it had been closed. He watched his mate preen their pup with careful eyes. Yuri recognized the protective gaze, he was keeping him and Yuuri safe and the realization put him at ease. Behind him, Yuuri purred loudly as he recognized that the scent of his alpha entering the room. Involuntarily Yuri gave a little purr of his own in response, unable to stop the sound emitting from his throat. His face flushed pink for the second time that day. 

From across the room Viktor offered him an understanding glance and nodded his head reassuringly. Yuri looked down and chewed at his lip. He didn’t really understand dynamics all that well, let alone familial ones. Since Yuuri and Viktor has started getting closer to him Yuri has let his instincts guide him clumsily. All he really knew was that he felt good when he was around Yuuri and Viktor. They made him feel safe, they took care of him, kept him warm and fed, and they had always seemed to express genuine concern for the teen’s well-being. It was a feeling that he had never experienced with his biological sire and dam, he had only ever experienced it with his grandfather. And yet somehow this felt different. 

He let himself relax into Yuuri’s touch, gently leaning back against the older skater’s chest. Yuuri’s skin felt feverishly warm and soon Yuri found himself feeling hot as well, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything it was sort of soothing, like soaking in Yu-topia’s onsen after a long day of training. His muscles felt lax and his shoulders loosened as the Japanese omega continued to preen him, gently running nimble fingers through Yuri’s hair. Yuuri dipped his nose against the teen’s neck and gently nuzzled against it, letting out a long, satisfied purr. Yuri felt his body go rigid at the unexpected noise, he had almost drifted off to sleep. 

“Are you alright, Yura?” Yuuri asked, quickly pulling his hands out of the younger omega’s hair. 

“Are you sure you really want me?” Yuri whispered sheepishly. He felt overexposed in his uncharacteristic honesty but there was something about being in Yuuri’s nest that rendered him back into a small, child-like state. “My other dam and sire, they left me,” he choked out, his eyes suddenly felt hot. Oh no, no, he didn’t want to cry. He knew heats were an extremely emotional time and he didn’t want to upset his da-, Yuuri. He didn’t want to upset Yuuri. 

“Oh Yura,” the Japanese omega cooed, turning the now sniffling blonde around to face him. “Of course I do, we both do,” Yuuri assured, tilting his head towards Viktor who was still stationed by the door. The slight movement exposed his fresh mating mark and Yuri’s eyes went wide at the sight. “Isn’t that right, alpha?” 

At Yuuri’s call, Viktor rose from the floor and made his way over towards the nest, hovering around the edge until Yuuri nodded, giving the alpha the okay to enter his preening space. Viktor slide in next to the huddled up pair of omegas, his bare chest puffed out in pride as he moved to nuzzle against Yuuri’s exposed mating mark. Yuri could feel protective pheromones washing over his body as Viktor scented his mate right in front of the teen and yet he didn’t feel repulsed or voyeuristic, it felt tender and familiar. 

“I’ve always thought of you like a son,” Viktor spoke once he finally lifted his face from Yuuri’s neck. A nervous whine crawled up from the back of Yuri’s throat as he swallowed down a sob, he didn’t want to cry, not when Yuuri and Viktor had done so much to make him feel comfortable. They had given him a room of his own, had given him freedom and guidance, which he insisted he hated but secretly craved, and they listened, even if Viktor was an aloof hardass sometimes. Yuuri though, Yuuri always listened and his arms were always open. It baffled his mind, why would they want an abandoned pup like him? 

“We aren’t going to leave you, Yurio,” Viktor spoke up. “We’ll take full responsibility for you if you’ll let us. You’ll be our pup from now on.” The statement was firm and didn’t sound like an offer, which Yuri was secretly glad for. He needed the assurance and couldn’t bring himself to ask for it, or rather he didn’t know how to ask for it.   
“I want to be your dam,” Yuuri breathed gently, resting his forehead against the blonde’s. “If you’ll let me.” The dark haired omega’s skin burned against Yuri’s own forehead but he couldn’t pull away. He looked into Yuuri’s warm inviting brown eyes, they were glassy with heat. 

“Okay,” Yuri whispered, letting his eyes slide closed. 

“Oh Yurio! Welcome to the family!” Viktor gushed, his heart-shaped smile making an appearance. Yuri rolled his eyes as Viktor hugged him tightly but didn’t shout any of his usual obscenities at the man, his soon to be sire. 

Yuri found himself in a messy tangle of limbs as Viktor and Yuuri ran their wrists over him and nosed at either side of his neck to scent him. He felt sleepy and dizzy and overwhelmingly warm all at the same time. The pup in him was over the moon. He felt so safe encased between the two warm bodies that flanked him in the soft nest Yuuri had built just for them, for their family. Yuuri continued to rub his fingers through Yuri’s hair, letting calming maternal pheromones lave off of his wrists. The scent smelt less strongly of cinnamon and more heavily of his usual scent of green tea and jasmine, the scent that had first comforted Yuri. Viktor sank into his mate’s side, watching happily as Yuuri preened. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Yuuri looked with a pup in his arms, even a fully grown one. His eyes lingered down to his fiance’s stomach, which was still ever so slightly distended from their activities the day prior. He smiled slyly to himself before nuzzling against Yuuri and releasing his own wave of comforting paternal pheromones. 

Yuri breathed them both in, feeling completely engulfed in the two of them yet utterly content. He was caught off guard when Yuuri once against nuzzled against his neck, scenting him heavily. Viktor followed suit and did the same. Yuri tilted his chin up and let his body relax as the two older skater’s scented him affectionately. Happy purrs rumbled through his chest at the contact. When the two pulled away he felt a primal urge to bury his face against Yuuri’s new mating mark and so he did, breathing in the sweet mixed scent of his new parents. Calm washed over his body like a wave, he felt satiated and pliant as he leaned into his dam’s warm neck. 

“Mama,” he mumbled against Yuuri’s skin. 

Maternal pride rushed through the omega’s body as he released even more pheromones. He scooped Yuri up into his arms, cradling his pup close. Viktor moved in close, baring his neck for Yuri as well, who hesitantly pulled away from his new dam just long enough to scent Viktor as well. Viktor’s scent was earthier and deeper than Yuuri’s, but still pleasant nonetheless. It was steadying and made Yuri feel a little less dizzy, the sweet heat pheromones radiating off his dam made him a little lightheaded. The newly formed family entangled themselves together, Yuri’s face had found its way back against his dam’s throat as he curled up against Yuuri’s chest. Behind him, Viktor wrapped his strong alpha body protectively around the two omegas. Silently Yuri was glad to have such a strong alpha as a sire, although he’d never admit it to the usually aloof man’s face. 

Yuuri purred happily, holding his pup close to his chest. His alpha was doing an excellent job of keeping them both safe. He could feel Yuri nuzzling against him and looked down as the young teen drifted off to sleep between him and Viktor. A wide smile made its way across his face as he noticed Yuri’s stuffed tiger tucked under the blonde’s head like a makeshift pillow. Yuuri had never been so content in his life.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the second to last chapter, I'm not quite sure yet. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit so I made this chapter about 1,000 words longer than the other ones lol. Please let me know if you enjoy the story! 
> 
> *As a disclaimer I know basically nothing about the legal system where I live, much less in Russia so just go with the flow please :)

It was a new year and Viktor and Yuri were busy training for the European Championships that were fast approaching. Practice that morning had been running as usual until the end of Viktor’s practice when he began his cool down stretches before coaching Yuuri in the afternoon. 

“Vitya, finish your cool down and then meet me in my office,” Yakov instructed in his typical firm tone from across the barrier. 

It wasn’t Yakov’s tone that made Viktor waver, but rather the fact that he had been called into the coach’s office. Yakov usually had no problem chewing out any of his skaters in front of the rest of the rink, especially Viktor. The grey-haired Russian looked around for his mate with wide eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the omega before the likely chastising he was about to receive. He found Yuuri in one of the far corners of the rink, patiently helping Yuri with his step sequences. Viktor offered a warm smile even though the pair hadn’t noticed him. He stretched for a few more minutes before begrudgingly slipping on his skate guards and then changing into tennis shoes. Viktor walked down the hall leading to Yakov’s office and found the man sitting at his desk shuffling around some papers. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Viktor asked, hovering by the door. 

“Sit, it’s about Yuratchka.” The old beta answered without looking up from his desk. 

Viktor nodded and took a seat across from Yakov. He felt his nails digging into the arms of the chair. 

“As you know, Nikolai signed Yura’s power of attorney over to me when he came to train here in St.Petersburg, but Nikolai was still technically his legal guardian. As it stands he’s now an orphan and technically a ward of the state, I just received the paperwork this morning.” 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and he felt like he was seeing red. Yuri wasn’t an orphan, he was Viktor’s pup. He had spent years training with the young blonde, Yuri lived in his home, ate at his table, watched movies on his couch and more. Viktor knew that him and Yuuri and Yuri were sort of a makeshift family and a new one at that, but Yuri wasn’t an orphan. 

“Yura’s not an orphan,” Viktor snapped, baring his teeth. 

“He is in the eyes of the law,” Yakov explained firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his desk chair. 

“I am his sire,” Viktor went on, defending his family. 

“I’m not the one questioning your position, Vitya,” the Russian coach sighed. “But you need to make your family official on paper.” 

“How do I get legal guardianship?” Viktor grumbled. 

“It would be tricky, considering you are not blood related and Nikolai cannot sign guardianship over to you.” 

“Couldn’t you sign it over to me?” Viktor’s huffed, becoming increasingly agitated. His family was being threatened and he wouldn’t let them be torn apart. 

“No, I never had guardianship. All I could do would be to sign over power of attorney which would merely make you responsible for his finances and legal decisions. One option is for me to file for guardianship as I already have power of attorney which was organized with Nikolai,” Yakov explained, leaning his elbows foreword on the desk as his eyes scanned the papers strewn across its surface. 

“Then what do I need to do?” Viktor asked lowly. He felt a deep rumble low in his chest coupled with the desire to dash out onto the ice, scoop up his omega and their pup, and keep them safe. 

“Apply to adopt Yuratchka,” Yakov spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Viktor’s words died in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. “I know a good lawyer, it shouldn’t be too difficult due to Yura’s pending status as a ward of the state. Truthfully, there are so many parentless children I don’t think the state wants to go through the trouble of finding a place for him. It will be process, you and Yuuri will have to be vetted, financial responsibility and adequate housing, as such.” Yakov explained. Viktor felt his jaw hanging open, it was a lot of information to process. 

“Wipe that look off your face Vitya, you’re a sire now,” Yakov chastised. Viktor snapped his mouth shut and nodded furiously. “Yuratchka had been doing a lot better since he went to live with you and Yuuri. He’s calmer, listens to Lilia and I far better than when he was living with us, and his skating has been improving.” 

Yakov wasn’t one to outright compliment but Viktor understood the implication of the older man’s words, that him and Yuuri were doing a good job of taking care of the young skater. 

“Does he know?” Viktor asks. 

“No, I wanted to tell you first, as his sire,” Yakov admitted, once again crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh Yakov!” Viktor beamed, gritted teeth replaced with a soft heart-shaped smile. 

“Get out of my office and go take care of your pup,” Yakov scoffed. 

Viktor could barely contain himself as he made his way back out to the rink. His chest swelled with fondness as he watched his fiancé and their pup skate, Yuri now taking instruction from Lilia as Yuuri worked on his own step sequence across the rink. They had both grown so much since he first met them, and now they were a little family. He desperately wanted to bound over to the two, hollering about the information that Yakov had just relayed, but he knew it was a sensitive topic. Even now, weeks after Yuri moved in, the young Russian still had not divulged much if any information regarding his biological sire and dam. Yuri even barely spoke of his grandfather, the pain still too fresh. 

Viktor brought his pointer finger to his lips as he considered his options. Yes, that would work. He would bring it up over dinner, maybe he could convince Yuuri to make some Japanese food. Yuri wouldn’t admit it, but Viktor knew the teen loved the omega skater’s cooking. Piroshki may have been Yuri’s favourite food but katsudon and Japanese curry were close seconds. Every day that he trained, Yuri was sent off to the rink with a boxed lunch made by his new dam. Cat-shaped onigiri and octopus sausages almost always made an appearance. It was now uncommon for Yuri not to finish his food. The alpha felt proud as he inwardly reminisced over the last few weeks, his mate was doing such a good job of taking care of their new pup. Yuri wasn’t their biological pup but motherhood made Yuuri glow in Viktor’s eyes. The Japanese man seemed softer, smelled sweeter, his eyes looked brighter, he was a little less anxious, all small little changes that Viktor noticed without mention, it made the alpha in him beam. 

The last little bit of practice carried on as it typically did. Lilia worked with Yuri while Viktor watched his fiance, who in turn was keeping a watchful eye on the Russian teen. Every time Viktor called for Yuuri to take a water break the omega would immediately look over his shoulder and search the rink for their pup, shoulders dropping in relief as soon as his eyes spotted Yuri’s golden blonde hair. 

“Feeling protective?” Viktor chuckled, leaning over the railing. 

“I just don’t want him to overwork himself,” Yuuri replied as he chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes were still lingering over Yuri’s twirling form. 

“Zolotse?” Viktor urged, trying to get his mate’s attention. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed, turning to face the older man. 

“Yakov called me into his office earlier, to talk about Yurio,” Viktor explained gently. His calm tone however did nothing to prevent the fear that shot through his fiance’s eyes. “No, no, nothing bad,” he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face. “It’s just, there’s the legal matter of guardianship, since Nikolai passed away.” 

“I thought Yakov was his legal guardian?” Yuuri puzzled, looking over his shoulder once again to check on Yuri. 

“Yakov only has power of attorney, Yuri was still under the guardianship of his grandfather. The state department sent paperwork to Yakov this morning, they declared him an orphan.” The last word left Viktor’s mouth as a whisper but nevertheless it elicited a loud gasp from Yuuri. 

“He is not an orphan,” Yuuri snapped, keeping his voice low. The scent of distress faintly swirled off of the dark haired skater as he felt anxiety flooding his body. No, he wouldn’t let his pup be taken away from him, he absolutely wouldn’t. 

“I know, lyubov moya,” Viktor assured gently. He knew not to provoke a defensive omega, he knew Yuuri would be capable of biting anyone’s head off should they get between him and their pup. “It’s just for legal reasons, we’re already a family. The other option was to have Yakov file for guardianship because he already has power of attorney,” the alpha explained. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “We just have to ask Yuri what he wants to do. I want what’s best for him, I know you do too.” 

Yuuri nodded, once again searching the rink for the Russian teen. “I do,” he whispered. Viktor swept his wrist along the junction of his mate’s neck and shoulder to gently scent and calm Yuuri down. The Japanese skater relaxed slightly after taking a few deep and shaky breaths. 

When the small family returned home from the rink that night they easily fell into their routine. Each showered and changed, Viktor walked Makkachin, Yuri did some work for his online classes on his laptop, and Yuuri went about starting dinner. 

“Mmm, smell good,” Viktor commented as he returned from his walk. Makkachin bounded up to Yuuri’s side and pranced happily at the omega’s feet, no doubt waiting for a piece of food to be dropped for her to snag. 

“Did you have a good walk, Makkachin?” Yuuri smiled, crouching down to pat the poodle’s head. The dog boofed softly and licked at the Japanese man’s face. 

“Makka!” Viktor whined, “that’s my job!” Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes as he stood back up to stir the pot of simmering curry on the stove. 

“Can you two stop being gross?” Yuri grumbled, emerging from his room. 

“Nope! I love my Yuuri too much,” Viktor swooned as he moved to place a kiss on his fiancé’s cheek. 

“Yuck!” Yuri protested. Yes, Yuuri and Viktor could be overly affectionate sometimes, but that didn’t mean that Yuri really hated it. It was kind of sweet, seeing his new parents so happy with one another. Though he’d never, ever admit it. 

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Yuuri announced. 

“Help your mama set the table, Yurio,” Viktor cooed. Yuri’s face went red and he rolled his eyes dramatically in an effort to distract from the flush of his cheeks. He hadn’t called Yuuri ‘mama’ since the omega’s heat when the three of them officially bonded as a family. The affectionate title was embarrassing to Yuri, it slipped out when he felt vulnerable. Truth be told, Yuuri felt more and more like a mother to him with every day that passed. 

Yuri crossed the apartment and made his way into the kitchen, now familiar with where everything was stored and grabbed three ceramic plates from the cupboards along with silverware. The teen set the table while Yuuri and Viktor continued to flirt over the pot of curry. 

Yuuri filled their plates with food as Viktor and Yuri took their seats at the table. Makkachin was laid under by their feet. Viktor sat at the head of the table, Yuuri to his right and Yuri to his left. 

“Itadakimasu,” Yuuri spoke as he took his own seat. 

“Itadakimasu,” Viktor and Yuri hummed in response. 

The family tucked into their food for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Viktor spoke up. 

“Yurio,” 

“Mmm?” Yuri grumbled, his mouth full with a spoonful of rice. 

“I had a talk with Yakov today,” Viktor started, eyeing the teen carefully. 

“Yeah?” Yuri asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“It was about your status, and your grandfather.” Yuri went rigid, his fork falling out of his hand with a clatter as it landed on the plate below. “Your grandfather was your official guardian, da?” Viktor paused, waiting for confirmation before continuing even though he already knew the answer. “His passing leaves you without a guardian, which you need as you are still a minor. You’ll become a ward of the state without one. Yakov could file for guardianship over you because Nikolai had signed over his power of attorney,” Viktor winced at that option, just saying the words out loud made his chest feel tight. He could sense the unease radiating off his mate next to him. Viktor took a deep breath, a pregnant pause hung in the air over the table, “or we could adopt you.” 

Yuri’s hands balled into fists where they rested on either side of his plate. His chin was tucked towards his chest, eyes locked on the half-eaten food in front of him. 

“Why? Why!” Yuri burst out suddenly. “I can take care of myself! My winnings are what paid Dedushka’s bills, I took care of us! I don’t, I don’t-” his chin wobbled as he shouted. 

“You don’t have to take care of yourself, you’re still only a child,” Yuuri spoke softly, his warm eyes looking over the distraught pup in front of him. Fear coursed through him, he didn’t want to lose Yuri. He wanted so desperately for the Russian teen to like him, especially given their rocky first interaction and the resentment that Yuri had initially carried. He felt the primal urge to mother and protect Yuri, the instinct had only gotten stronger since his heat. 

“I’m not a child!” Yuri protested, slamming his fists against the wood table. 

“Yurio, we can take care of you. You don’t have to worry about taking care of anyone else. I’ll cover your skating expenses and your online tuition. You need to save your winnings so that you can take care of yourself when you’re an adult.” Viktor explained, trying to keep his calm so as not to further stress his mate. 

“How many times do I have to tell you! I am not a child!” The teen shouted. 

“Yura, don’t yell at your sire,” Yuuri reprimanded softly. 

“He is not my sire! I don’t know why you two even bother with me!” Yuri’s face grew hot as he shouted and his shoulders shook with every word. Shock splattered itself across Viktor’s face and Yuuri looked down dismally. “Viktor left me just like my real sire! Why wouldn’t he do it again? Everybody leaves me!” Yuri wailed. The words cut through the older Russian like a hot blade. 

“Oh Yura,” the Japanese skater pushed up out of his seat and rounded the table to Yuri’s side. He gently reached out a hand to cup Yuri’s cheek but the teen lurched away, his chest heaving. “I know things weren’t, well, they weren’t perfect in the past. But Viktor and I are going to try so hard to give you the childhood you deserve. You don’t have to be an adult just yet. It’s so scary, I know, to feel all alone in the world. But Viktor isn’t going anywhere, I’m not going anywhere. We’re a family now, Viktor and I have made a commitment to you.” The words flowed out of Yuuri with surprising ease given the immense panic that was swirling in his brain. He desperately hoped he was saying the words that Yuri needed to hear. 

Yuri lunged himself into the older omega’s arms, who quickly wrapped the blonde into a tight hug. Yuri buried his face into the soft material of Yuuri’s sweater as he breathed in the comforting scent of jasmine and green tea. Beside him he could hear Viktor begin to speak. 

“I am so sorry, Yuratchka. I was foolish before but I will do everything in my power to be a good sire to you, if you’ll let me.” Viktor’s voice sounded strained in a way that Yuri had never heard before. He stood on his tiptoes and peaked over Yuuri’s shoulder to look at the grey-haired alpha. Viktor stood up behind his fiance and pressed his chest against Yuuri’s back as his mate cradled the younger skater. 

“Mama,” Yuri croaked into the older skater’s chest, now surrounded by the two familiar and comforting scents. Yuuri practically beamed at the familial title. His heart felt so full it could burst. 

“Mama’s here, I’ve got you,” the words rolled off his tongue as easy as breathing. He held Yuri close. 

“I’m sorry. P-please don’t leave me,” Yuri whispered against the older omega’s chest. “I know I’m not the best pup but please don’t leave me.” 

“Yura… I’d never leave you or give you up,” Yuuri sighed, gently stroking the blonde’s soft hair as he nuzzled his cheek against the crown of Yuri’s head. The teen felt his body relax immediately, comforted by his dam’s preening. “You’re the best pup I could ever ask for, Yura. You’re very brave, and so strong just like your sire. You work so hard for your dreams and I promise I’ll always be here for you.” Yuuri rubbed small circles along the blonde’s back as he continued to nuzzle and scent him. Yuri felt another touch along the top of his head as Viktor gently dragged his wrist across. 

“Will you really adopt me?” Yuri mumbled quietly. 

“Of course we will!” Viktor beamed, circling around the hugging omegas so that he could sandwich Yuri between himself and his mate. 

“You’re such a geezer,” Yuri half laughs, half hiccups. The words come out choked, but at least now he wasn’t crying. 

“I’ll have Yakov call his lawyer right away!” Viktor’s mood had instantly shifted. He didn’t need an apology from the younger skater. He was hurt by Yuri’s words but he knew that they had been spoken out of fear, fear of being abandoned. Viktor wouldn’t let that happen to Yuri, not again. Silently he vowed to be a good sire, everything his mate and pup needed him to be. 

Yuuri sighed at his fiance’s gleeful shout but couldn’t help himself from smiling down at the teen in his arms. “We’re going to get through this, okay? As a family.” Yuri nodded against his chest.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to give them a happy ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks! Please let me know if you've liked the story and if you'd like to see more podium family content and/or a sequel of some kind. What should I write next?  
> Thank you all so much for your support, I hope you've enjoyed this fic!
> 
> P.S. I literally have no idea how laws work, especially not adoption laws so please just go with it lol.

It was nice waking up to a warm breakfast, to have corny sticky notes attached to his bento, to find a new bottle of his favourite shampoo in the shower before Yuri even noticed that he was running low, it felt nice to be taken care of. 

Viktor set up a meeting with his accountant to help Yuri properly manage his finances and Yuuri helped him with his online homework. Potya and Makkachin were often found curled up around each other when the skaters wandered into the apartment, bone-tired from practice. Yuri began to say “let’s go home” at the end of practice, instead of “let’s go back to your apartment”. The subtle shift made the alpha-omega couple tear up, only to elicit an annoyed grumble from the blonde teen who at the time was outwardly embarrassed but inwardly beaming. 

Yuri missed his dedushka, and knew that he probably always would, but being with Yuuri and Viktor made it bearable. When he would wake up sobbing and clammy from a nightmare, Yuuri would bring him tea and Viktor would rub his back, the engaged pair whispering soft lullabies in their respective mother tongues. 

Without prompt, they put a framed photograph of Yuri and his grandfather on the mantle over the fireplace, proudly placed alongside photos of the couple and the Katsuki family. The photograph served as both a reminder and as a comfort. When the Russian alpha had caught Yuri staring longingly at the picture he had placed a gentle hand on the teen’s shoulder and said, “you’re our family now, Yuratchka, and your Dedushka is too.” 

All the paperwork was finally ready. Social workers had come and inspected the apartment, torn apart Viktor’s financial history, questioned the newly mated pair about their impending marriage plans, and had vigorously questioned Yuri about his new life with his prospective adopters. It was no surprise when Yakov’s high ranking lawyer informed the little family that they had passed with flying colours. Countless meetings had occurred, with Yakov’s lawyer, with social workers, and within the makeshift family over the dinner table. Finally they were given a date to appear in family court. Yuri acted reluctant on the outside, but inside he was nervous, painfully nervous. He had grown so attached to Yuuri and Viktor that he didn’t know what he would do without them. 

The day before the court hearing Yuri had another nightmare. Flashing images of formless bodies without faces dragging him away from the safe arms of Yuuri and Viktor, out of his dam’s nest against his will. He frighteningly remembered the feeling of unknown arms clutching at his waist while he flailed. He remembered the flash of his alpha sire’s teeth, the wide fear blown eyes of his omega dam, and the high pitched whines that poured from his own throat as he watched them fall out of view. He thought he remembered hearing his grandfather’s gruff voice, heaving and urging the teen to run. Yuri awoke in a cold sweat with a jump, the sudden feeling of falling jolted through his body. 

He didn’t awake with a scream, so the slumbering couple next door didn’t come running to his aid. Yuri stared up at the ceiling of his room in the dark, his eyes attempting to trace the glow in the dark stars Viktor had put up for him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he turned himself over, burying his face in the soft pillow and tucking his stuffed tiger under his chest. Beside him Potya mewled gently and pawed at his upper arm. Yuri took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself, breathing in the clean scent of the detergent Yuuri preferred to use. The Japanese omega had opted to switch to detergent formulated for sensitive skin upon Yuri’s arrival, saying he had made the change “just to be safe”. The reminder of the motherly gesture helped Yuri’s breathing even out. 

Potya mewled again as she nudged her head against Yuri. The teen grumbled at the tickle of the cat’s soft fur and before he realized it he had already dragged himself out of bed. When he was little and had nightmares, his grandfather often didn’t wake up due to his hearing failing in his old age. As a result, Yuri had resorted to climbing into the old man’s bed and tucking himself into his grandfather’s side until the old man stirred and comforted him. The movement of his feet felt automatic as he followed his instincts to the door of the master bedroom. 

Yuri held up a loose fist to knock, he could smell Yuuri and Viktor just on the other side, but he needed to see them. He had to make sure they hadn’t left him, that he hadn’t somehow been stolen away and placed in a duplicate fake apartment, that Viktor and Yuuri were still there with him because they wanted him. Yuri lowered his hand and decided against knocking. He rocked back and forth, transferring his weight from one foot to the other as he chewed at his bottom lip. He wasn’t a little child anymore, he hadn’t crawled into his grandfather’s bed since he was about twelve. But his senses were flooded with memories of Yuuri’s nest, of being preened in the safe and warm space. He could feel his shoulders shaking. 

Slowly he pushed open the door, which thankfully gave way with only a faint creek. He tip-toed into the room quietly and crept towards Yuuri’s side. The Japanese man slept closest to the door. Makkachin didn’t stir at the intrusion and remained curled up by the foot of the bed, unalarmed by the now familiar scent of the young Russian. 

“Katsudon,” Yuri whispered as he crouched down by the slumbering omega. 

Yuuri was curled in on himself, a little bit of drool had dripped down his chin. Across the large bed Viktor was splayed out like a starfish, one arm slung over his mate while the other rested across across his forehead. Yuuri was a heavy sleeper but he didn’t want to wake Viktor, who he knew would probably make the teen crawling into bed with them for comfort into some sort of spectacular. Yuuri, on the other hand was more reserved in his affection towards the teen, relying more so on touch than words to comfort him. That was easier for Yuri, as one who had never really found a way with words. He often came off as crass, rude, and sometimes even hurtful, albeit usually unintentionally. Even if he was outwardly rude to the Japanese skater, he didn’t have to explain himself to the omega that he didn’t really mean those things, Yuuri just knew. 

“Katsudon,” Yuri urged again, poking the sleeping man tentatively. The older skater still didn’t stir. “Yuuri,” the teen whispered, leaning in close. Yuuri mumbled and nuzzled his face further into the pillow, still not seeming to be conscious. “Come on, wake up,” Yuri groaned softly, nudging the slumbering man’s shoulder once again. “Ma-” 

“Yurio?” Yuuri grumbled, sleepy brown eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to make out the fuzzy face in front of him. 

“Geez, I thought you’d never wake up,” Yuri huffed, turning his head away. 

“Is something wrong, are you alright?” The omega asked in a hushed tone, wary of his sleeping mate just behind him. 

“I um, I had a nightmare,” Yuri mumbled, still averting his gaze from the worried skater. 

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri offered, gently moving Viktor’s arm so he could move to sit up. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t know, I just, I wanted to make sure you and the old man were okay,” the teen admitted shyly. Yuuri’s warm eyes surveyed the young teen’s face in the darkness, he could smell the slightly sour scent of anxiety and worry on Yuri and it made his heart ache. 

Carefully Yuuri lifted the heavy duvet and held it up, “come on,” he encouraged. 

“I’m not a little kid,” Yuri argued, but there was no real fight in his tone. 

Again, like so many times before, Yuuri knew what the young skater needed without words. Yuuri only smiled at the teen through the darkness. Yuri sighed but crawled into the large bed without hesitation. Yuuri moved to scoot over, closer to Viktor but Yuri swiftly moved over top of the Japanese man, plopping himself down between the couple. Yuuri smiled even wider. He gently smoothed Yuri’s blonde hair as the teen shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. Yuri settled on his side, eye level with Yuuri’s neck. He breathed in the comforting scent of the couple he had wedged his way between and soon the flashes of unknown greedy hands vanished from his mind. 

“Oyasuminasai, Yura,” the omega whispered. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Yuri nodded gently, already half asleep. 

When morning finally came Yuri’s hands shook as he followed the two older skaters into the courtroom. Today was the day they would finally stand together in family court. Yakov trailed behind him, keeping the new family under his watchful eye as they exchanged words with Yakov’s lawyer who was already in the courtroom. The Russian coach took a seat in the otherwise empty audience, he had taken every precaution to ensure that no word about the ongoing adoption of his youngest student made its way to the press. 

The lawyer answered most of the questions, although some were directed to Viktor. Yuri sat quietly, every so often glancing to either side to make sure Yuuri and Viktor were still there, that it was all real. All of the paperwork had been filled out properly, now it just needed to be cleared by a judge for processing, a matter of legal formality. Yuri barely listened to what the judge had to say until he heard the call of his name. 

“Mr. Plisetsky, will you be changing your name?” The judge asked. Yuri hesitated for a moment, frozen as he stood behind the table flanked by Yuuri and Viktor. 

“Change my name?” The teen’s voice wavered as he spoke. 

“Yes, will you be taking on your sire’s family name?” The judge urged, idly flipping through the case file before him. Yuri’s mind was flooded with a thousand thoughts. His last name hadn’t ever been a link to his parents, but it had connected him to his grandfather. It seemed wrong to erase that part of him, but something tugged at Yuri. He hadn’t expressed to Viktor and Yuuri just how much the couple meant to him, how grateful he was, he was too prideful to say it outright in words. Viktor turned and flashed an understanding smile, no obligations seeped through the alpha’s teeth, no protective pressure radiated off of Yuuri, the Russian teen took a deep breath, grounding himself between the alpha omega pair. 

“If I change my name, I’d like to take them both. They’re getting married soon anyways,” Yuri spoke up, holding his chin high. Beside him Yuuri let out a soft gasp, his warm brown eyes blown wide. 

“You would like to take on both surnames?” The judge questioned, leaning forward over his desk. 

“Yes. Vik-,” Yuri paused and took a shallow breath, “my sire, and my dam are planning to hyphenate their surnames,” he replied firmly before momentarily glancing to either side of him once again. Yuuri wrapped a protective arm around him and the teen breathed in the comforting scent of jasmine and green tea. The old judge’s face softened at the gesture. 

“Hmm,” the judge pondered for a moment. Before the old man could answer Yuri spoke up once again. 

“Could I change my middle name? To Nikolai? It was my grandfather’s,” 

“Well that’s more paperwork, and you’ll have an awfully long name,” the judge chuckled. “But I don’t see why not. Both Mr.Nikiforov and Mr.Katsuki have proved themselves to the state as being capable guardians and I am sure that they will take care of you,” the old man affirmed with a slight nod. 

“Thank you,” Yuri said, unsure of what else he was supposed to say. Yuuri gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and he felt himself relax into the familiar touch. 

“I hereby sanction the adoption of Yuri Plisetsky to one such Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. I will file the name change paperwork along with the adoption form. Congratulations,” the judge punctuated his sentence with the crack of his gavel and turned to hand the papers over to the secretary waiting by his side. 

“Yurio!” Viktor cheered excitedly at the declaration. Before he could scoop his newly adopted pup into a bone-crushing hug, Yuri pushed his face into his new dam’s chest. He couldn’t believe it, he finally had parents, real parents. Who cared for him and kept him safe, challenged him and guided him, who loved him unconditionally even in their gross, overly affectionate way. 

“We’re here, Yura,” Yuuri cooed, gently stroking the top of Yuri’s head with a gentle hand as Viktor’s hand laid protectively on his back. 

“I’m so proud,” the alpha beamed, a gentle rumble rolling through his chest as he stroked Yuri’s back protectively. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered against the top of the younger skater’s head. Soothing maternal pheromones wafted off of the omega’s wrist as he held his pup. 

Yuri pulled back from the older skater with an inquisitive look. “For what?” he asked, rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to look like a total softie in front of everybody, even if he had been cradled against Yuuri’s soft chest only a moment ago. 

The omega smiled and gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind Yuri’s ear, “for making me a dam.” 

At the Grand Prix Final the following year, Viktor announced his official retirement, but only after every spot on the podium was awarded to a Katsuki-Nikiforov.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I've Got Friends in Small Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973069) by [Dramaticdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon)
  * [Scraped Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094116) by [Dramaticdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon)




End file.
